Castor Exigente
*Equipe Sticks *Unified Army *Biblioteca |Residência=Bygone Island |Ocupação=*Bibliotecário *Empregado |Dublagem=* : Mike Pollock * : Jeffrey Bennett * : Gilbert Levy * Marco Ribeirohttp://dublanet.com.br/forum1/showthread.php?23889-Sonic-Boom *Árabe: Ziad Mounzer *Rússia: Olga Kuznetsova *Espanhol Latino: José Durán |Status=Vivo |Pronomes=Ele }} Castor Exigente é um personagem secundário em Sonic Boom. Ele é considerado como uma piada de fundo, sempre estando em hora e local errado. Ele trabalha em uma biblioteca junto do Gato Selvagem.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDxoIAXu6kk[[Late Fees]] Aparência Castor não é muito alto, tendo mais ou menos um pouco mais baixo que Tails. Ele possui a maior parte de seu copo coberto com um pelo marrom, tendo somente em seu rosto e barriga de pelo amarelo. Ele possui suas presas à mostra, como um castor real e pelos em sua bochechas com listras. Possui olhos marrons claros. Vestimenta Ele possui uma gravata borboleta vermelha e um tipo de chinelo marrom que cobre o pé do calcanhar até próximo dos dedos. Ele usa ainda um par de luvas amarelas meio escuras. Na , a única diferença em sua vestimenta é sua gravata que agora é azul. Personalidade Justo pela profissão que possui, Castor é uma pessoa calma e forma, sendo exigente e tenso.http://blogs.sega.com/2014/07/23/meet-characters-in-the-sonic-boom-universe/ Se entusiasta de gramática, corrigindo as pessoas que dizem uma frase de maneira errada, junto da palavra "na verdade". Ele ainda tem uma visão amorosa sobre livros, crendo que são para ficarem arrumados em suas prateleiras, em vez de serem lidos. Segundo por si mesmo, ele é muito covarde, que é sua maior fraqueza também. Ele também é muito fraco de vontade de caráter, tendo admitido que não pode lidar com coisas como a verdade, e tem uma tendência a enrolar-se em uma posição fetal quando estressado. No entanto, ele parece estar em paz com seus aspectos negativos e não ficar chateado facilmente. O Castor tem pouco interesse nas pessoas, como quando ele pensava que todos os membros da Equipe Sonic eram ouriços, apenas para dizer-lhes quando eles discordaram que ele não se importava. Ele também tem uma tendência a arruinar seu próprio bom tempo, aderindo a assuntos que ele não é tudo o que interessa a menos que alguém o empurra para algo melhor, fazendo dele um cobertor molhado para si mesmo. Ele também tem dificuldade em decidir as coisas, como o que ele quer comer. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|O Castor Exigente na Mystery BayQuando Prefeito Fink estava concorrendo novamente à ser prefeito do Vilarejo, Castor tentou também ser eleito. Ele usou alguns de seus raciocínios e abriu a Grande Corrida do Mistério (que não explicou o motivo do nome) para tentar ter seus eleitores felizes e, ainda não ficava muito animado com seu plano. Ele eventualmente, insistiu à Equipe Sonic para participar de sua corrida, mas eles não pensaram que seria uma boa ideia, mas para um acordo, caso eles participassem da corrida, daria um Power Glyph como recompensa. Assim que eles ganharam, deu a recompensa prometida. Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|252px|Castor tentando ser o assistente de SonicQuando Sonic procurava um novo assistente, Castor tentou-se aplicar ao trabalha, mas foi dispensado. Mias tarde, quando retornou com ticket, foi usado como terceiro candidato, e teve de ir para uma corrida. Por lá, acabou perdendo quando caiu de seu Hoverboard. Ele logo depois, desistiu e deitou ao chão para tentar acalmar-se.O Assistente Quando os Prêmios Premiados foi realizado, Castor foi convidado para a festa. Por lá, ele acabou tendo suco derramado em si por Sticks, que tentava ser uma dama. Mais tarde na noite, foi atacado por Eggman e seus robôs, quando ele não ganhou o prêmio, mas porém, foi salvo pela Equipe Sonic e retornou à festa.Um Dia de Dama Em um dia, Castor tinha despesas suficientes para fazer uma visita ao T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Castor tristeEm outro momento, passou na venda de garagem na Toca de Sticks e foi lá ver alguns itens que comprou, apesar de que Sticks não queria os vender.A Política da Porta Fechada Em outro dia, ele e outros aldeões foram atacado por Eggman e seu robô, Mega, que pela má sorte de Knuckles, se destruiu sozinho.Knuckles o Azarado Outro dia comum, Castor fez uma visita ao Meh Burger para um lanche.O Estagiário Quando tentava trazer limões para vender como mercadoria ao Vilarejo, mas foram todos destruídos por uma pedra, que transformou em suco e depois, vários limões cairam sobre si e o deixou triste pela causa de perdido e recuperado seus limões.Gigante de Pedra Quando foi ver um rolo de barbante gigante, quase foi esmagado por uma deslizamento causado por Eggman, mas foi impedido por Sonic.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|252px|Castor nu júriQuando Eggman processou Sonic, Castor esteve presente no júri, onde sua decisão foi discutida mas não revelada.Não Me Julgue Quando Eggman lançou seu molho de tomate, Castor foi ver provas e mais semanas à tarde e fez uma pequena corrida pelo local.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Mais tarde, o Castor Exigente foi ver o Robot Battle Royale e viu o Hypno-bot de Tails ser roubado por Eggman no final.Robot Battle Royale Quando Sonic foi culpado de ser um ladrão, o Castor se juntou a multidão furiosa, mas parou de segui-lo quando o ouriço foi provado ser inocente.It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog Durante a Battle of the Buns, o Castor Exigente acabou ficando alternando entre o Chez Amy e o Meh Burger, e ficou no restaurante de Amy definitivamente, até ele ser destruído.Chez Amy Quando Sonic na Oficina de Tails acabou cometendo um erro de gramática, e o Castor Exigente estava lá, e Sonic corrigiu, fazendo ele ir embora.Two Good to Be True thumb|left|252px|O Castor em seu trabalhoEm um dia, ele fez uma visita ao Meh Burger, e ficou confuso no que escolher e foi apressado por Sonic. Depois em seu trabalho na Biblioteca, ele ia sair com o Gato Selvagem para ambos comerem chili dogs e fechou o local alguns segundos antes da hora, e depois quando a parede foi destruída por Eggman, Sonic devolveu um livro para o Castor. No Centro do Vilarejo, o Castor foi ver o Bro-Down Showdown na plateia e ficou assistindo até o Obliterator Bot atacar o local e ele fugir.Bro-Down Showdown Quando Knuckles ficou como vice-prefeito, o Castor pediu a permissão para fazer com que livros não fossem pegos na Biblioteca, e para a felicidade do Castor Exigente, foi aceita. Em seu trabalho, Amy tentou pegar um livro emprestado e o Castor explicou à ela sobre a nova regra. Depois, como os outros aldeões, ele caiu no caos pelo abuso de poder de Knuckles.Mayor Knuckles thumb|252px|O Castor no seminário de AmyO Castor mais tarde se juntou ao seminário de sensibilidade de Amy Rose e teve um bom tempo, embora seu companheiro participante Sonic eventualmente deixou-os para se aposentar. Mais tarde, o Castor se juntou ao seminário em uma viagem de acampamento e encontrou Sonic de volta aos negócios após seu retorno.Just a Guy Ele mais tarde foi ver com outros fãs a seção de fotos do Primata da Comédia, durante o qual Knuckles começou uma tendência de lata de lixo. Como o resto do Vilarejo, o Castor adorou Knuckles durante seu tempo de fama.Late Night Wars Outro dia, quando a Equipe Sonic venceu Eggman novamente, ele trouxe em uma carroça o Greatest Role Model of All Time Award para cada um dos heróis, por salvá-los pela milionésima vez.Role Models thumb|left|252px|O Castor na véspera de Ano NovoNa véspera de Ano Novo, o Castor veio para a festa realizada no Vilarejo Sem Nome, onde ele soltou por uma vez. Durante a festa, o Dr. Eggman usou sua Slow Motion Machine para diminuir o tempo o tempo suficiente para ele vencer Sonic em algo antes do Ano Novo, embora Faso Castor não viu a vitória de Eggman como aconteceu rápido demais para ele perceber.New Year's Retribution Tornando-se um fã de Fuzzy Puppies, o Castor assistiu a muitas reuniões com o seu grupo de fãs de Fuzzy Puppies, onde ele ajudou o companheiro Eggman a praticar. Logo, o Castor veio ao Puppy Con onde ele viu a agenda infrutífera de Eggman para roubar uma peça rara.Fuzzy Puppy Buddies Mais tarde, o Castor viu miseravelmente Tails falhar em chamar a atenção de Zooey com uma dança no Centro do Vilarejo.Tails' Crush thumb|252px|Todos acham que o Castor tem a "febre do castor"Em uma noite, ele foi ver a apresentação de A Rose Without Thorns. Assim que a peça acabou, aplaudiu e seguiu o conselho e foi para a Casa de Amy se proteger da tempestade.Cabin Fever Quando mais tarde ele viu as notícias sobre Justin Beaver, o Castor não sabia que ele estava sendo evitado quando a notícia mencionou uma "febre do castor" (uma referência à fama de Justin).Battle of the Boy Bands Como um novo supervilão surgiu mais tarde, o Castor não pagaria nenhuma mente enquanto almoçava.Counter Productive 2ª Temporada thumb|left|252px|O Castor no abrigo de EggmanOuvindo que um asteroide iria acertar a terra, o Castor apareceu para comprar um lugar no abrigo de Eggman para enfrentar o apocalipse iminente. Embora o Castor não conseguiu um lugar, a Equipe Sonic parou o asteroide.Spacemageddonocalypse O Castor, mais tarde, se enrolou por stress quando ouviu no podcast de notícias de Sticks sobre as verdades locais, como não podia lidar com a verdade.Nutwork Outra vez no Centro do Vilarejo, o Castor ficou desnorteado quando viu Sonic viajar para outro plano de existência. Ele fugiu pouco depois quando Eggman lançou uma emboscada no local.Alone Again, Unnaturally thumb|252px|O Castor Exigente é liberado do controle mentalGraças ao Dreamcaster, o Castor Exigente e outros aldeões e pessoas foram controlados e ordenados por Eggman a construírem seu Super Slumber Satellite, mas graças à Sticks foi libertado do controle mental.In the Midnight Hour Vendo Tails implantar uma defesa bem sucedida no Vilarejo contra Eggman mais tarde, o Castor Exigente elogiou a raposa em sua cerimônia de troféu até Eggman chegar através de um buraco na defesa.Multi-Tails thumb|left|252px|O Castor Exigente trabalhando para EggmanEnquanto no Centro do Vilarejo, o Castor Exigente viu Eggman recrutar novos servos. De início, o Castor Exigente recusou mas quando foi oferecido salário ele aceitou e provou ser um ótimo empregado, mas quando Eggman viu que não dava para controlá-los como seus robôs, foram despedidos.Strike! thumb|252px|O Castor Exigente supervisionando o exame dos vilõesQuando os vilões locais tiveram que fazer um exame escrito para obter uma permissão para o mal, o Castor Exigente atuou como o examinador e graduador do exame. Após o teste, Eggman queria refazer desde que ele falhou, mas o Castor Exigente revelou que ele tinha que esperar noventa dias. O Castor Exigente logo após supervisionar outro teste que Orbot passou.The Evil Dr. Orbot Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|left|142px|Castor escondido junto de PrimataDurante a estadia em um restaurante, Castor se escondeu de Dr. Eggman que atacava com seu Big Boy. Quando se escondeu, conversou com Primata da Comédia sobre o incomodo causado por Eggman. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka thumb|130px|Castor ignorando o pedido de EggmanEm uma viagem no Centro do Vilarejo, recebeu uma oferta de Eggman mas ignorou por não estar interessado e foi embora. Mais tarde, visitou o Eggtoberfest, mas quando não funcionou corretamente, juntou-se à uma multidão furiosa, mas depois reconheceu que o evento era para comprar sua confiança, o que levou os robôs de Eggman o e os atacar, mas ele e os outros foram salvos pela Equipe Sonic. , "Eggtoberfest!" Com o Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix, Castor serviu como marechal da bandeira para o início, mas depois, com o discurso de Sonic sobre equipe, chamou de brega. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" Worlds Unite thumb|left|172px|O Castor Exigente é recrutado por SticksAssim que estava junto do Primata da Comédia, foi recrutado por Sticks para se juntar à sua equipe e derrotar os Maverick Hunters, que ficou preso em sua dimensão, pela localização do Sigma. Estando sendo o menos ansioso, prosseguiu mesmo assim para o Covil do Dr. Eggman, e fez Cubot e Orbot abrir um Portal Genesis. , "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" Com uma luta, ele e Primata da Comédia fugiram para o Sky Patrol em terror, e depois esconderam em uma cabana feita por Sticks. , "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky " Com Sigma à atacar o Sky Patrol, junto de Metal Sonic, Castor e o resto da Equipe Sticks fugiu com um módulo de fuga usando a força das esmeraldas, antes que Sigma destruísse o Sky Patrol. , "Worlds Unite Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds" Aparições em jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|107px|Ícone do Castor ExigenteEm Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric é um personagem secundário, que dá uma missão ao jogador e quando completada, lhe dá um Power Glyph. Pode-se interagir com ele a qualquer momento. Aparições Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *Ele foi adicionado em O Assistente para ser uma piada de fundo. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Castores Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:C Categoria:Roedores